Cementing operations are conventionally performed with slurry formulations based on hydraulic cement and completed with other additives. It is well-known that high temperature and high pressure conditions are very difficult for the success of cementing operations because notably the rheology of such slurries is difficult to control or adjustment of the setting time is very delicate. Alternative cementing slurry systems based on thermosetting resin have already been proposed, but none of the proposed solutions proposes the formulation according to the present invention.